


Biggest fool in the nine realm

by ININ_D



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ININ_D/pseuds/ININ_D
Summary: 如果當初是Thor撿到了Loki帶回去照顧





	Biggest fool in the nine realm

Thor在遠征華納邊界的幾個小國後，第一件事不是到正殿和父親稟報，也不和Fandral鑽進後街解決連月累積的疲勞，而是回到閃電宮洗澡。  
很簡單，他說，如果我滿臉泥土我弟不會見我。  
Fandral笑得很邪魅，Sif翻了個大白眼，Volstagg沒有搞懂其中不可言說的關聯，最後Hogun沉著臉說我們都懂，你就是個無藥可救的弟控。  
Thor笑嘻嘻地，清楚否認也不會帶來任何好處。  
反正他根本無從反駁。

Thor從前也不是那麼在意虯結的鬍髭，那些染上戰甲的血汙，甚至指甲縫裡的土垢，作為戰士的榮耀被酒館裡香香軟軟的女孩子貼上來時，也沒少為那些奉承呵呵傻笑過，畢竟阿斯嘉的大皇子，排名第一的戰士，就算邋裡邋遢也能解釋成瀟灑放蕩這點自信他還是有，那什麼賀爾蒙美男子的野榜他可是蟬聯九界第一名呢。  
但那也是過去了，現在他唯一死守的榜單就是九界第一弟控大傻瓜。大傻瓜是他弟弟額外加上去的。  
征戰約頓是他成年來的第一場戰爭，Odin親自把統帥的將軍旗交給他，他們在寒天凍地裡大戰三個月，總算攻克這難纏的部族，簽屬和平協議。正準備帶走寒冰之匣作為和平信物時，他看見了一個被棄置在廢墟裡的小小嬰兒。  
就算和阿斯嘉的嬰孩相比他也顯得瘦小，更別提一個巨人的種族，Thor沒有多想，直覺不能放一個孩子在冰天雪地裡自生自滅，他把孩子裹進了披風裡。小孩整張臉皺在一起，連續打了十個噴嚏，似乎從那時起就特別嫌棄Thor三個月沒洗的戰袍。  
Loki那時候還只有這麼一點點呢，Thor泡在浴池裡，難得放鬆下來忍不住哼起歌，對他來說弟弟曾經就像拇指差不多小，他在Thor懷裡發出的第一個音節是噗，噗在Loki小小的世界裡可以代表任何事物，或者說，只要他說噗，Thor就會為他做任何事，帶來所有禮物。  
Odin收養了這個嬰孩，Frigga則為他取名作Loki，可能他薄青色的眼睛轉起來太靈動，像是無數個一閃而過而無傷大雅的壞念頭。然而他第一個喊出的單詞是哥哥，一邊揮著小掌拍住Thor兩邊臉頰，讓九界第一戰士，賀爾蒙美男子呈現一個嘟嘟嘴的可笑樣子，哥哥聽起來像嘎嘎，他笑得那麼那麼開心。  
那天Thor逢人就要炫耀，於是那些帥氣瀟灑風流倜儻的形象，成了赫爾密爾奔流不復返的河水。

Loki對魔法的天賦使得Frigga對他照顧有加，可能自己半生的研究總算找到了傳人，女神不只完全將Loki看作親生，甚至Thor有時都覺得母親偏袒實在有點過頭，當然他就不知道檢討自己，每次Loki用上十成力扯他的鬍子，只要用那種又帶奶油又帶蜜的聲音喊一句哥哥，他就會說Loki你真是全世界最好的弟弟。  
而後來，總在他遠征回來，Loki似乎便又抽高了一些，一開始只能戳戳他的膝蓋，逐漸的，如果他直接到訓練場找弟弟，Loki便會拿著小刀招呼他的腎臟，他大笑著也不躲開，逕直把弟弟抱起來，Loki已經不再能坐上他的肩膀，在他沒能注意到的時候，肢體接觸的界線開始有些模糊而尷尬。  
然後Loki抽長了身量，他的頭髮長了，別在耳際搔在後頸，聲音變得低沉，咬字少了連黏而略帶稜角，可是只要他微微笑，眼波流轉依然能點燃一萬盞華燈。他的魔法也越發精進，手一揮就能能變出整座花園的冰花，就像這樣，小小的冰雹四處飄散，Thor看著洗澡水浮上的一層薄薄浮冰，忽然想起什麼似的跳起來。  
「Loki！」他向後看，又驚又喜，Loki就站在那裡，捧著一大疊毛巾。  
「嗨，哥哥，你回來了。」他站得遠遠的，似乎不想被Thor濺到，現在他已經幾乎和哥哥一樣高，胸膛卻沒有他一半寬。  
「Loki，我好想你，我……」  
「你回來了，而我猜我是最後一個知道的？」弟弟挑起左邊眉毛，Thor一瞬噤聲，左邊眉毛的暗號是不妙。  
「我想洗乾淨再去找你的。」Thor所有的五官都垂下來了，配上溼答答的頭髮，很有點棄犬的味道。  
Loki露出一貫的神祕莫測的笑，「哥哥，你動作得快點，宴會馬上要開始了。」他說著，把手上毛巾全砸在了哥哥頭上。

*

出現在宴會廳時，Thor很確信自己身上已經完全是蘋果花沐浴的氣味，而後還噴了一點紫羅蘭香氛，那是Loki特製的調香，但他還是忍不住抬起胳臂嗅了嗅，希望自己不至於香過頭。  
宴會還沒正式開始，他在舞廳左方的圓柱陰影下看見Loki，他身邊圍繞著Thor有些眼生的男男女女，自從他結束學業開始到魔法單位從事研究，Thor和他的朋友群就越來越遙遠了。  
Thor一邊張望一邊向弟弟走過去，對於其他賓客的招呼和恭賀都顯得心不在焉，Loki肯定也看見他了，卻故意轉了一邊，去和格魯特來的留學生們閒話家常。Thor其實很喜歡聽Loki說格魯特語，用他飽滿平滑的阿斯嘉腔調發出I’m groot，就連道地的格魯特母語者也表示阿斯嘉二王子說起異國語很動聽。  
「Loki。」總算，他在紛雜的人群中扣住了弟弟的手，顯然Loki心情不錯，也沒急著掙開。  
「嘿，見過我哥哥。」他用格魯特語向一旁的留學生低聲說，「這次宴會的大英雄。」  
帶著眼鏡的小樹人立刻向Thor投來好奇與欽羨的目光，Thor友善地和他握手又捉著他肩膀寒暄幾句，轉頭卻看見Loki在一旁笑彎腰，「怎麼了？」他有些尷尬地在小樹人離開後附著弟弟的耳朵偷問。  
「你剛說的是『祝你在阿斯嘉很硬』，而不是玩得愉快。」Loki戳了戳哥哥後腰，水蛇一樣鑽著間隙溜走了。

隨著塔樓傳來鐘響，Odin和Firgga出現在王座上，Odin看上去心情很好，然而光是收復幾個邊陲小國不足以這樣大肆慶祝，他和王后一同向所有人敬酒，賞識了一番Thor的功勳，最後讓人把Loki領了上來。  
「今天同時也是我小兒子成年的生日。」他說，霎時間一片歡聲雷動。  
在聚光燈下，Thor總算能看清楚他的弟弟，穿著一襲簇新綠袍，同色絲線的刺繡若有似無地反光，一圈銀白色毛料滾邊，襯得他的臉色紅潤不少，顴骨略高而顯得瘦削的臉孔這時看起來又更小一點，人卻是高挑，他伸出手攏了攏袍子，衣襬搖晃一池不見底的綠湖，他接過Odin手中的酒，他說謝謝大家的祝賀，雙唇微啟又抿回一條細細的線，下意識舔過唇角，舌頭像小貓那樣粉紅。  
Thor跟著大夥兒一同舉杯敬酒，Loki環視一圈，露出那種驕縱又滿足的笑，最後視線降落在哥哥肩上，動了動嘴巴沒發出聲音來，Thor理所當然看懂了。  
我有禮物給你，哥哥。  
「為了祝賀我聰明伶俐的小兒子生日，」待掌聲總算是稀稀落落，Odin再度開口，「我將把這次成功收復的新領土賜給他，今後他也同哥哥一起為了九界的和平而努力。」於是又是一陣更為激動的掌聲，Thor甚至聽到了口哨聲，他很確定Fandral也是其中一員，於是他不客氣地賞了他一記眼刀。  
Loki笑得那麼開心，他解下外袍宣布舞會正式開始，他步下台階而鞋跟叩叩敲下融入逐漸熱鬧的伴樂，身上首飾閃閃發亮卻比不上瞳眸之光，酡紅面頰像是雪地裡開出薔薇花，千萬盞燭台搖曳而溫暖的光把他溶成一道暖烘烘的幽影，好像那麼多年前一個浴血的晚上，Thor把藍色小冰棒裹進他三個月沒洗的紅袍裡。那麼多尖銳，那麼多血腥，全都化在一句牙牙學語的嘎嘎。  
「歡迎我們英勇的戰士歸國。」Loki環住哥哥手臂，他們混入跳舞的人群中，又一點一點步出人潮的漩渦。Loki順了一杯雞尾酒，吐吐舌頭又放回侍者的銀盤上，最後解決了三塊Thor幫他帶來的蘋果派，「還是母后做的好吃。」最後他評價。  
「弟弟你是不是又長高了。」總算遠離人群喘口氣，Thor輕輕碰了碰對方的耳朵，曾幾何時他不需要彎腰就能這麼做。  
「你去年也是這麼說。」Loki翻翻白眼。  
「不然就是你又瘦了。」Thor圈住他手腕，好像很認真地比較起來，「你是不是又熬夜，而且沒有好好吃東西。」  
「一天三餐我都吃了，你還想要我多吃什麼。」Loki一邊嫌棄一邊忍不住偷笑。  
「但你還是太瘦了。」  
「我很正常，Thor。」Loki歪著頭看他，一隻手滑了上來戳戳他胸部又畫圈搔起癢，「只是不像某人那麼多沒用的肌肉。」  
「噢，弟弟，話不能那麼武斷，」他抓住那隻手，「這到底有沒有用，你應該特別清楚。」  
「是嗎，」薄青色的眼珠子轉起來，「是這樣嘛。」他笑著說。  
幾個人過來向兩兄弟分別道賀，Loki便游刃有餘地加入寒暄的群眾，Thor隨意打發了幾個想來搭訕的女神，專心盯著他弟弟瞧。  
這次平定並不特別艱困，只是距離遠，所以這是他跟弟弟分離最長的一次，Loki是哪裡變得不一樣呢，如果他真的既沒有長高也沒有變瘦。是他拎著酒杯突出的手腕骨，還是他伸手把黑髮別下耳後的小動作，是他逐漸長為一個成熟男人的肩膀寬度，還是他依然時不時流露的那種撒嬌似的偏過頭。  
Thor取了一杯酒，倚在窗邊看Loki和一個年輕少女步入舞池，弟弟似乎說了幾個逗女孩開心的笑話，女孩子就甜甜地笑起來，Loki跟著翹起嘴角，Thor知道他只是在客套，卻依然認為那笑容太過好看，以至於他向前幾步，「抱歉，得和您借一下舞伴。」他對少女微微一笑，女孩也心知肚明地退開。  
「我們聊得正開心。」倒是弟弟不太開心的樣子，就算是這樣Thor依然覺得他那麼好看。  
「噢是嗎，」他有些心不在焉，「和我在一起就不開心？」  
「我們不常在一起啊。」他這麼一說，Thor便停下腳步，月亮剛好被雲層遮住，他  
沒看清楚弟弟是不是抬了左邊眉毛。  
「這次平定之後情勢就會穩定許多，我也可以盡量待在阿斯嘉…等等，難道你想我了？」  
「我沒有那麼說啊。」Loki抬眼看他，月亮又出來了，亮晃晃地在眼睛裡倒映出模糊的圓。  
「但你就是那個意思。」Thor忍不住笑起來，「也對，上一次討伐回來你還哭了。」  
「那是你身上太臭了。」Loki撇撇嘴，「我才不會想你，是被你臭哭的。」說完，他再一次溜進了舞群中。  
Thor看著他背影不住傻笑，才不是，他在心裡說，那是因為上次回來我右胸有個血窟窿。

*

再一次見到Loki，他顯然已經喝了不少，然而Fandral還是不死心地繼續勸酒，似乎這備受寵愛而過度保護的小王子成年了他總算可以灌個夠，Loki本來有些刻薄的唇形也軟化下來，傻傻笑著便又被斟上滿滿一杯，然而他嘴唇才剛剛蹭到杯緣，就被Thor扯到了身後。  
「嘿！」Fandral舉著酒杯大聲抗議，「我們正聊得開心耶。」  
「看來你今天和誰都聊得很開心。」Thor轉過頭，弟弟乖巧地向他眨了眨眼。  
「拜託，你弟都成年了。」Fandral嘀咕著。  
「成年了又甘你什麼事，他可還是我弟弟。」Thor大笑，說得理所當然，「在我眼下誰都別欺負他。」  
「天哪，這個哥哥真是夠了。」Fandral苦笑著撞了好友一下。

「什麼時候你跟Fandral也玩在一起了。」Thor把弟弟手裡的酒一口乾了，拉著對方在無人的廊道裡漫無目的亂晃。  
「他滿有趣的。」染上酒氣後，Loki的思路也不那麼靈敏了，儘管神情依舊莫測，語速卻慢了許多，字尾黏答答的，帶著鼻音有那麼點像小時候。  
吹著晚風，Thor忍不住又把弟弟往身邊摟，儘管他很清楚對方並不怕冷，「你還是別跟他走太近吧。」他有些語帶保留。「為什麼，」Loki連眨眼睛的速度也放慢了點，「他不是你的朋友嗎。」  
「唔……」Thor當然不太方便說朋友壞話，況且他要Loki遠離Fandral也大部分出於私心。  
「哥哥明明腦子不好，卻喜歡擔心有的沒的。」  
「我腦子哪裡不好了。」Thor只得苦笑，「只是沒你那麼好。」  
「所以你就不要浪費時間在不擅長的事情上了。」Loki輕輕捏了捏哥哥環在身側的手，「我不是有東西要給你嗎，到我房間來一趟吧。」

宴會太過熱鬧，以至於在沒有人發現的時候，主角們已經溜進了二王子的寢殿。Loki輕輕一揮手，房間立刻被點亮，窗邊的紗簾被風吹起，月亮已升至中天。  
Loki半推著哥哥坐倒床沿，自己卻在對方面前一兩步站定，慢條斯理拉開了外衣的腰間束帶，繁複的禮服頓時鬆鬆垂了下來，他也不急著褪下，反而開始對付內裡襯衣的小釦子。  
「弟弟？」Thor有些困惑想站起來，卻被推回了床上。  
他總算將釦子全部解開，胸腹若隱若現透了一些出來，Thor看見弟弟從下腹一帶正一點點一點點地變成藍色，幾何花紋在衣服覆蓋住的地方蔓延，Thor又問了一聲，依舊沒得到答覆，Loki轉而褪下了外褲，從大腿到膝窩，到踝骨到腳趾，他身上每寸皮膚都成了漫布水氣的冰藍色。  
Thor抬頭，看見弟弟的眼睛腥紅色的眼睛，濃稠像凝聚了指尖的一滴血，通透又彷彿月光下的琥珀。他眨眨眼，睫毛還是又長又密，忍不住舔過嘴角的舌頭也依舊是粉嫩的顏色。  
「Loki。」他喊他，順勢吞了口水。  
那些厚重的外衣總算滑落在地，Loki身上只剩單薄的內衣，他有些迫切地向哥哥靠近，動作裡又略帶著生澀。  
「我很喜歡哥哥的斗篷。」他說得那麼輕，手指劃過Thor作戰時繫著斗篷的地方，輕輕撥下那些浮誇的肩飾，「也喜歡哥哥的金髮。」於是手指跟著纏繞上麥金色的頭髮，轉了個小圈又滑下，「還有眼睛，還有你的下睫毛。」最後他捧住了他臉頰，食指就在眼尾一吋，他們離得好近好近，好像睫毛都會交纏在一起。  
Thor摟住了弟弟的腰，忍住了一句煞風景的你真該多吃點，他一點一點沿著柔軟的衣料，一點一點感受骨頭的凸起，他並不擅長把話說得好聽，要怎麼用一言一語去讚美三十兆個細胞，Loki燃燒像永不熄滅的恆星，卻又是他捧在掌中央一團岌岌可危的螢火，他該怎麼說，說弟弟，我也那麼那麼喜歡你。  
最後他吻他，擁抱也更加用力，直到那個吻足以窒息，足以引爆超新星。Loki爬上他雙腿穩穩地坐在上面，卻也逐漸在缺氧中塌下來，乖巧地覆在他身上。他散發絲絲涼氣，卻依然是柔軟而且滑膩，Thor在他耳邊吹氣，他就摟得更緊。哥哥的手總算探近了衣服裡頭，某種默契使他們一同剝下礙事的衣物，最後倒在了床上。  
Thor一時停滯了呼吸，他伏在弟弟身側，定定出了神。  
在Loki長襬的襯衣下頭只穿了一件白色丁字褲。腰際兩側各有一個小巧可愛的蝴蝶結，那就是褲子所有的支撐了，前方三角形的蕾絲布料甚至還不及Thor手掌大，Loki一手撐著床半側過身，讓哥哥看見背後的布料也單單盡到了裝飾作用，大半都隱在了臀縫裡。  
Loki好像有那麼點不安似的，雙腿輕輕摩擦著左右交疊又分開，Thor只是嚥了一口口水再一口，Loki每動一下，小小的蝴蝶結緞帶就在他髖骨上滑過來盪過去，前方根本沒阻擋作用的半透明布片因為興奮而被微微撐起，從Thor角度幾乎能窺見元凶的輪廓。  
弟弟抓過他的手拍在自己腰間，Thor嚇得顫了一下，才發現弟弟也正發抖，他吸了口氣，知道自己不可能冷靜了，但有個問題還是不得不問。  
「弟弟…你從剛剛就一直穿著這條褲子？」  
一瞬間，Loki的眼睛變得比體溫更冷，Thor彷彿看見一千多年的跑馬燈在眼前飛過，然而最終他只是非常無奈非常無奈地嘆了口氣，「如果我說這是我剛剛才變的會讓你好過點嗎，哥哥？」見Thor不回答，他撐起身子靠了上來，低語像是清晨的露霜，「還是，我說了實話你就會更興奮？」  
笨蛋哥哥腦子裡一片混沌，恍惚間已經被拉著手捏住了緞帶的一端，「所以哪個是真的？」  
「嘖，」Loki坦率地嫌棄，「你就慢慢猜吧。」

*

其實Thor捨不得拉開緞帶，全因珍珠白色襯在Loki深藍的胯間太好看，而當他太露骨地盯著瞧，邪神又會強按著緊張或害羞或什麼他不願承認的情緒矜持起來。那是他弟弟，裹著斗篷抱回來，又小心翼翼捧了千百年的弟弟，又是他星系裡最出格的一次爆炸，當他用兩隻手指撐起臀部上薄薄布料，再放手讓鬆緊繩繃回去，弟弟那聲促不可及的聲音足以跟著繃斷他的理智神經。  
邪神畢竟善於感知危險，他戰戰兢兢扭過頭看了哥哥一眼，依然是那個待他溫柔任其予取予求的哥哥，可是眼睛裡有什麼渙散又緊縮，像是能把靈魂攝入的重藍色的眼瞳中，Loki甚至看不見自己的倒影，「哥哥……」他試著喚了一聲。而Thor沒有回應，整個人壓了上來，啃上細瘦而骨頭過於凸出的肩膀，Loki被咬出淚花，那種帶著征服意味的啃噬又安撫一般緩和下來，只是他一路向下，微微開聳的蝴蝶骨再到凹陷的脊線，Loki便配合著在哥哥手下扭動著，黏膩而野性的一個又一個的吻在弟弟身上留下深色的小小圓印和齒痕，像是要宣告終究這是只有他捧得住而他能選擇撲滅的一團火，雙手壓住弟弟大腿再拉開一些，儘管那麼瘦削，Loki的大腿卻依然帶了點並不特別結實的肌肉，似乎很開心終於在弟弟身上找得豐滿的部位，他的親吻也放了點溫柔。  
Loki反倒不滿意了一樣，開始胡亂地踢腿，每當他這麼做，股間的布片又更加岌岌可危一些。  
Thor多享受那些他憋不住的細碎抗議，卻畢竟不願看那麼耀眼的星星墜落，總算，他把弟弟翻回了正面，一口氣抽掉了早就鬆散的蝴蝶結，薄透布料滑下來，弟弟早被撩撥的性器就出現在眼前。沒等弟弟吭聲他便主動含進嘴裡，像是被嚇到一樣，Loki瞬間彈了起來，手高抬著好像想阻止哥哥又始終沒能行動，最終那隻手輕輕放在了哥哥頭上，揉亂一頭金髮。  
很快他整齊梳向後的黑髮也在前後搖擺中散開，他發出那種介於沉醉和混亂之間的嘆息，意識渙散了片刻，哥哥已經將嘴裡的液體混著津液一塊咽了下去。Thor抬起眼來看向弟弟，閃閃發光的眼神裡充滿征服慾還有一點求褒獎的神情。  
Loki慢慢地順過哥哥的頭髮，直到Thor稱起身來和他接吻，他在他口裡嘗到了自己的味道，腥甜氣味讓人不住淪陷，他不斷不斷向下，但無論如何，Thor都會在深淵裡頭接住他。他們緊緊抱在一起，連Loki藍色的皮膚表層也被捂出熱氣，Thor既溫柔又堅定地卡在他雙腿之間，比他想像中還大上一些的性器向著幽暗的部位頂進。  
「哥……」  
「噓。」Thor吐出的氣息騷過他耳尖，每當他忍不住後退，Thor就會拽著腰把他拉回來。  
「輕一點…哥，拜…拜託……」他忍不住流淚，Thor沒有說好也沒有說不，然而不論他再怎麼溫柔，Loki依然不停地發抖，他繞過哥哥脅下緊緊箍住他雙胛，指甲在背上留下血痕，Thor沒喊疼，一逕喘著大氣。威風凜凜的雷神就在他裡面，而他的骨髓也早早蝕化在他的血。  
Loki並不喜歡佔有與被佔有，但或許從紅色斗篷裡的十個噴嚏開始，被特別壯實的那雙臂膀環緊就是截然不一樣的事情。Loki喘息著吞吐，模模糊糊地覺得自己就要比月亮更完滿。  
直到弟弟的呼吸逐漸平復，Thor才緩慢挪動，先是前前後後的微小幅度，後來節奏徹底紊亂，Loki也配合著扭起腰來。縱使今天已經成年，Thor依然覺得他那麼小，好像他昨天才在金宮的廊柱和廊柱之間亂竄著惡作劇，好像他依然能用一張紅色斗篷就把弟弟完全裹起來。  
「Loki。」他吻他的耳朵，還有髮際凸起的小角，只要用舌頭輕輕包住再吸吮，Loki便發出近乎求饒的顫音，「原來你喜歡這裡，弟弟。」他說，好像發現了什麼不得了的事情，又一邊擅自發誓不能讓自己以外的任何人發現這件事情。  
Loki又是催促又是哀求，或許也並不清楚自己在說些什麼，月光那麼那麼滿，一室皆是白練的銀光。  
Thor抓緊了時間吻上弟弟，然後當Loki發現在體內的性器似乎更加勃發時已經來不及去抗議，Thor捧著他，大拇指輕壓在耳前，他往更深處頂一下，承受不住的哼哼就從交疊的唇舌縫隙洩出來。  
他終於徹底放開對方，撐起身子自己喘氣，凝視弟弟淺淺勾著的嘴角和已然闔上的雙眼，他的睫毛發著光，膚色變回了阿斯嘉人的模樣，那些或深或淡的痕跡就成了薄薄的紅。  
「晚安。」他說，把弟弟唇間一根黑髮撥回耳後，軟軟地散在枕頭。  
記憶裡的弟弟笑著嘎嘎尖叫，而躺在他身下的Loki裹起棉被翻過身還不忘擰了一把哥哥的腰。


End file.
